


A Talk in the Garden

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Every one starts over somewhere
Kudos: 1





	A Talk in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> I was bored at work and this happened.
> 
> What if Draco wanted Molly's forgiveness?
> 
> Let me know what you think. Or not. Up to you. 
> 
> Have a great day.

He shouldn’t be here. It wasn’t right. He knew that. He understood that. He accepted that. He raised his hand anyway to knock on the closed door in front of him when it suddenly opened his hand was frozen midway up.

The woman in the doorway took in the young man in front of her. She knew who he was. What she didn’t know was why he was at her doorstep. What could he ever want with her or her family? His frame was smaller than she remembered. He looked like he needed a long bath or shower and a meal or two. “Hello, what can I do for you?” Her words weren’t cold but they certainly weren’t warm and welcoming.

Clearing his throat, he looked to the woman and said, “If you have a few minutes; I would like to speak with you.”

She finished stepping out of the doorway and closing the door gently behind her, she said, “I was just heading out. You can come with me if you want to speak with me.”

He followed next to her in silence for a minute. They entered the gate to the garden where she handed him a spade asking if he could talk and work at the same time. He nodded he could if she could show him what to do.

She showed him how to hold the spade, how to work the ground the way she needed as he began to tell her why he was darkening her door. They worked in the garden for hours as he spilled his secrets, his apologies, his pain and grief at her and her family’s loss.

She watched as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Watched as his grey eyes turned almost clear if the sun hit his face just right. She took in his words of sincerity over his actions as a child toward her children and his pain he held at her loss. She stopped him, “What is it that you want from today?”

He looked to the sky and then to her, he whispered, “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what exactly?” She guided him to sit on the bench next to her for them to rest from their work.

“Nothing, everything. I feel bad for so many things.” He felt her hand on his back rubbing soothing circles along his shoulders.

“Our young carry more burdens than they need today. Look at me.” She held his chin up to meet her eyes. “You need to know that you didn’t start that war. You did what you did for whatever reason at the time. Do you still hold the beliefs you had then now? Do you still believe that children like Hermione Granger don’t belong in our world? Do you still think believe that your money will bring you power? Have you not changed at all because of your experiences?”

“I believe that Granger and others like her belong here more than I do. I believe that my money will go to help others. I think I’ve changed, but I’m afraid that no one else will.”

Smiling she patted his cheek again, “Draco, dear, it won’t be overnight but you show people that you have changed and they will begin to believe it. They may look at you as if you’ve grown an extra head or two, but you just keep on showing them that you changed; it will all work out in time.”

They sat in silence for a bit longer when they looked up at the sound of a feminine voice. Molly!” Hermione Granger’s voice carried over from the house to where they were in the garden as she came closer with a step.

Molly and Draco both stood facing their newest companion. Hermione smiled at the two of them, “Arthur wanted me to tell you George was here with lunch. Are you staying Draco?”

He froze for the second time that day at the sound of his given name falling from her lips. He shook his head. “I should actually finish what I started for Mrs. Weasley and then be on my way.” He went to pick up his spade as he felt two hands on him. On was around his wrist, stopping him from picking up the spade; the other was on his shoulders.

Hermione laughed, “Don’t be silly, you can’t possibly finish this garden without eating. You need your strength. Besides, you look a bit peaky. When was the time you had a home cooked meal? Come on, eat some lunch with us.” Hermione let go of his wrist and held out her hand.

“Never.” He looked at her with confusion.

“What?” Hermione asked.

His voice soft, “I’ve never had a home cooked meal. We had elves, remember?” Draco said.

“Okay, when was your last _elf made_ meal?” Her teasing smile confused him until he realized she wasn’t making fun of him, she was curious as to when he last ate.

“I had some toast with Mother this morning.”

He never noticed as to when the two women had pulled him toward the towering home. Hermione just spoke as they all walked closer, “Then you are most certainly in for a wonderful treat. Molly is a fantastic cook, but George brought us some great food from Hogsmeade. There is a new pub there. He is thinking of opening a shop there in about a year.”

Draco stopped on the threshold of the house after Hermione had made her way in and Molly turned to look at him. “Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?”

“I should go.” He looked as if he would burst into flames if he crossed over the doorway.

Ron walked by and saw Draco, “Oi! Ferret? You eating this sandwich George got for you? Because I love steak and cheese sandwiches.”

Molly looked to Draco and winked before walking in when she heard a shaky laugh then, “Weasel, if you eat my food you will regret it.”

“Naw, I’ll just get Mione to protect me against you.” Ron’s laughter rang through the expanded kitchen.

Draco walked in seeing all the Weasley family, minus one, taking the only open seat next to Hermione Granger, “Hiding behind a girl, are you?”

Harry Potter walked up to him, slapping him on the shoulder and whispering, “Yes, she is fucking scary.”

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione spoke, “I heard that Harry Potter.”

The table was suddenly silent after a slight bit of laughter and more ribbing to Draco before Arthur cleared his throat, “Now that we are all gathered I say it is time to thank our blessings and eat.”


End file.
